


Monster Match #12: Griffin

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Tumblr Monster Matches [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: For Whoops Kaiju: “My sexuality is a mess, but I think I don't like guys, or 'manly' guys at least? SFW please. Sometimes I have really bad days and want to hide from the world. I enjoy physical affection and deep conversations. I love to learn about others and watch them be creative. I prefer colder areas, my dream home would be in a mountain-forest area. No fears or things that would turn me off.”





	Monster Match #12: Griffin

**You’ve been matched with a Griffin!**

* * *

 

A hike in the Appalachian mountains was something you’d always wanted to do since you were little. Tripping over a root and managing to both twist your ankle and rip through your jacket to get a massive gash on your arm miles from civilization or cell service definitely wasn’t part of the plan. And the sudden downpour seemed like salt on the wound. Even if there were people anywhere close to your location, no one would be able to hear you calling over the rainfall.

You only had two options: try and hobble back to town for as long as you could before it got dark, or find shelter and wait out the rain. Neither of those sounded like a good idea, as it was rather cold out and the night was only going to get colder. The weather forecast said it wasn’t supposed to get down to freezing temperatures, but you weren’t all that interested in find out if they were right.

You heard a sound like a great, large pair of wings flapping slowly, and hunched into yourself. You’d heard there were big birds of prey in these woods, and though they didn’t typically attack humans, it was still something to be wary of.

You hear rustling close enough near you to be wary, and called, “Hello? Is someone there? I’m hurt and I need help.”

Pushing past the foliage was the head of a bird. A large bird. A really freaking large bird. Who then opened its mouth and spoke.

“I smelled blood,” It said.

…well, that did nothing to reassure you.

“You said you’re injured?” It said, its voice was distinctly feminine.

“Uhhhh…” You said, trying to find your own voice again. “Yes… I did. I tripped over a root.”

“Goodness, humans are clumsy.” She moved closer, and you realize that, while she did also have wings, the rest of her body was that of a lion. _Holy shit…_

“We should get you out of the rain before you freeze,” She said. “Grab onto my fur and I’ll take you back to my den. But don’t grab my feathers! That hurts.”

After much misgivings and a lot of the eyerolls from the griffin, she helped you stand and helped you limp to her den, which looked a lot like a house disguised as a cave from the inside.

Once there, and after shutting a makeshift door on the wet and the cold, she sat you down by a fire that was already roaring. In one fluid motion, she stood up on her hind legs and began rummaging through her shelves. She found a jar and returned to you, carefully pulling off your boots and socks with her clawed forepaws without so much as scratching you.

“Thanks,” You said. “For rescuing me. I’m sorry I reacted the way I did.”

“It’s fine,” She said, rubbing the ointment over your ankle, which soothed the throbbing immediately. “I haven’t met many humans way up here. I was just as startled by you as you were by me.”

You highly doubted that, but didn’t say so.

“I’m Tama.” She sat back on her haunches and sighed. “The rain is likely to continue for the next several days, possibly a week. Looks like I’ve got myself a new roommate for a while.”

“Really?” You said, surprised. “You’re going to let me stay?”

“I can’t let you freeze,” She said, as if it were obvious.

You smiled, feeling warm. It wasn’t just from the fire.


End file.
